totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Podniebne rozkosze
Totalna Porażka w Krainie Rozkoszy - Odcinek #2 "" Colt siedzi w swoim luksusowym apartamencie popija zadowolony Whiskey. Colt: Pierwszy epizod jak najbardziej udany. Powkurzane kilka osób, rzeczy osobiste zabrane. Zapalniczką Dajona odpalił sobie cygaro. Colt: Żyć nie umierać. Rzucił się na swoje łoże i palił cygaro. Colt: Co było ostatnio...20 nastolatków przybyło do programu z nadzieją normalnej przygody..Co dostali? Świrniętą ekipę, dziwne miejsca... I zupełnie nienormalne miejsce...A w sumie...miejsca. Ich zadaniem było odnalezienie flag, które przydzielały ich do zespołów. Powstały 3 ekipy Zmumifikowane Koteczky Isis, Napalone Elfy Jaspera oraz Robo-Złamasy Shany. Pożegnaliśmy Julie, która zginęła w wybuchu samolotu oraz Coura który mnie wkurwiał. A co w tym tygodniu czeka zawodników? Kamery wyskakują z różnych stron, po chwili widać Josee jeżdżącą na łyżwach gdzieś na Syberii.Następnie kamera szybko przesuwa się do krainy Jaspera. Widać Roxane wspinającą się na drzewo, zauważa ona nieprzytomną w krzakach Tiffany.Kamera pokazuje na chwile Raphaela leżącego na dachu drewnianego domu. Po chwili obraz przesuwa się do Coura, który łazi po lesie i nagle pojawiają się duchy, które go skutecznie wystraszyły.Tymczasem zostaje pokazany zamek, gdzie zakrada się Addie. Lecz nagle pojawia się nad jej głową miecz, którym machnął wkurzony Jasper.Obraz przesuwa się teraz do następnej krainy. Widzimy gadających ze sobą Igora i Severina w jakiejś piramidzie.Obojga obserwują cały czas Brittnay i Dina, mające zatyczki w uszach i knują przeciwko nim. Następnie kamera przesuwa się do Zileana, który patrzył i dotknął posąg kota.Uruchomił w ten sposób pułapkę, w którą wpada również Maddie i strzela facepalma. Ekran przesuwa się dalej i widać na tronie siedząca Isis, która trzyma egipskiego kota. Kolejne miejsce, które pokazuje kamera to ulice zmechanizowanego miasta. Widzimy lunatykującą Oxanę, nad którą lata coś w stylu małego statku kosmicznego i obserwują ją. Całe zdarzenie widzi Julie, która tylko robi notatki. Kamera jedzie dalej, widzimy Chipa, gada z jakimś robotem. Lecz robot ten ma wrogie zamiary i chce go zabić.Obserwuje go Gabriel, lecz nic nie chce z tym zrobić. Widzimy teraz Hatsune, który trzyma konsolę. Nieświadomie to on kieruje tym robotem przy Chipie. Konsola nagle wybucha, a kamera pokazuję Shanę, która jest sprawczynią wybuchu w swoim centrum dowodzenia, otoczoną ekranami kamer z miasta. Kamera sunie dalej i widzimy gorącą krainę. Widzimy grającego na gitarze i idącego gdzieś po rynku Daniela, potyka się on, a gitara spada w lawę. Na cmentarzu wraków widzimy Prestona i Diona, Preston coś gada cały czas do Diona, lecz ten niezbyt go słucha i chce tylko podpalić coś. Całość obserwuje Helen, zażenowana tym. Po ekranie widać teraz różne miejsca z wszystkich krain.Powracamy do zimnej Syberii, gdzie stoi Colt z wynikami, Vanessa stoi obok i patrzy na brata. Reszta ekipy i wszyscy uczestnicy również są i nagle wyskakuje Gemma, która tuli Diona. Vanessa stoi w lesie zdezorientowana i nagle wylatuje w powietrze, gdyż stała na ładunku wybuchowym, za jej plecami śmieje się Colt, a w miejscu wybuchu wytwarza się napis "Totalna Porażka w Krainie Rozkoszy". Zamek, Ogniste Wrota (Ekipa) Oczywiście ekipa, może pójśc też gdzie indziej. Shana siedziała sobie i popijala jakiś drink. Shana: 'Jakoś sobie poradzą. Nie szkoda mi ich... no dobra, jednak może trochę. ''Mówiąc to miala na myśli swoją drużynę. Zaczęła sporządzać jakieś notatki na swoim laptopie, gdyż nie było tu nikogo z reszty ekipy. Jasper poszedł na najwyższe piętro, z którego podziwiał widok na krainę. 'Jasper: '''Z góry wygląda to dosyć... ciekawie. (pokój zwierzeń)'Jasper: 'Ta ognista kraina chyba nie do końca jest w moim guście, ale dopóki mogę przebywać w tym luksusowym zamku, to w sumie nic mi tutaj nie przeszkadza. ^-^ ''Usiadł sobie na wygodnym fotelu i zaczął popijać drinka. (pokój zwierzeń)'Jasper: '''Co do mojej drużyny... Nie znam ich, ale na pierwszy rzut oka nie wyglądają na najlepszych. Cóż, może ten pobyt w hotelu sprawi, że nie nawalą podczas zadania... ''Shana po dłuższym czasie wyłączyła i zamknęła swój laptop, by udać się na małą przechadzkę do Slumsów. Niezbyt podoba mi się to, że muszę się gnieździć z obcymi pod jednym dachem. Cóż...przynajmniej nie mają czego ukraść chyba, że czyjejś cnoty...'' Dion zerknął na Chipa który gadał z powietrzem oraz Raphaela który prawie oberwał cegłówką. Dion: Co za frajerzy... Raphaél wraca do budynku, wchodzi do pokoju Tiffany, która śpi. Chłopak ma ochotę pogadać z dziewczyną, ale nie jest pewien, czy powinien on ją budzić. Młodzieniec odważył się i lekko dotyka niewiastę, starając się do niej zagadać. Raphaél: Tiffany, pobudka. Czas wstawać. Tiffany wstała w takiej pozycji jak była. Zobaczyła, że ma odsłonięty płaczcz, dzięki czemu widać jej tyłek. Pisnęła tylko cichutko z przerażenia i ubrała rurki leżące obok. '' '''Tiffany (PZ): Spało mi się.. nienajgorzej. Chociaż było strasznie gorąco. Booże, chyba nie oglądali mojego dupska...' Tiffany: '''Cześć Raphi! <3 Już ranek? '''Tiffany: '''Raphi? To ty już wstałeś? :O Masakra. '''Raphaél: Chłopaki widziałem już nie śpią, ja też obudziłem się dosyć niedawno. Tiffany: 'Czuję się taka naga! Nie mam telefonu, whisky czy lakieru do włosów... '''Tiffany (PZ): Raphael może być moim super kumplem. <3 ' 'Tiffany: '''Jak sezon się skończy, to Cię zaproszę do Ciebie i urządzimy sobie super imprezę na rozluźnienie! ''Młodzieniec dostał rumieńców, jednak wytłumaczył grzecznie dziewczynie, że on nie jest typem imprezowicza, ale kujona, który lubi dużo czytać. '''Raphaél: Hm... Tylko, że ja nie chodzę na imprezy. Wolę czytać książki i zanurzyć się w świecie fantazji... Tiffany: '''Tacy jak ty też się muszą rozerwać. Daj spokój, będzie fajnie.. c: '''Raphaél: No dobra, namówiłaś mnie. Raphaél (PZ): Hura, mam nową koleżankę. Cieszę się, że jesteśmy w jednym zespole, bo przynajmniej będę miał, z kim spędzać wolny czas, który mógłbym wykorzystać na pobyt w samotności. Tiffany (PZ): Yaay, mam super kolegę. c: Musi się tylko trochę wyluzować, ale już moja w tym głowa. Tiffany wzięła suchy prowiant i stuknęła nim o podłogę. Tiffany: Tą bułką można zabić... Chyba będę dzisiaj chodzić głodna.. Raphaél zobaczył, jak prowiant wyślizguje się z rąk Tiffany. Chłopak wystraszył się i wybiegł na dwór. Raphaél (PZ): Nie znoszę odgłosów spadających przedmiotów, które zostają stłuczone. To taki przykry widok patrzeć, jak coś rozpada się na kawałki. Tiffany (PZ): Chyba wolę jeść trawę jak pie*dolona krowa, niż takie.. coś. A woda pewnie z bagna. Podziękuję. Tiffany zobaczyła, że jej przyjaciel gdzieś pobiegł. Tiffany: A ten gdzie polazł...? Chip: 'Nie ma sprawy. ''Widział jak znowu wybiegł na podwórze. '' '''Chip (Pokój zwierzeń): '''WTF? Co to za ludż jest. Nawet nie podziękuje za pomoc i nie zaproponuje układu, że jak będzie ledwo żywy to ja będę pierwszy co sprzęt odłączy. *Naburmuszony obejmuje się rękami* Pojęcia nie mam kim jesteś ale wiem, że twoja linia czasu baaardzo się zmieni, oj baaardzo. *Śmieje się* Co ja mówię, nic mnie on nie interesuje, żal tylko tego odłączenia... ''Jenna po tym jak ostatnio została wrzucona do drużyny zmumifikowanych koteczków, lekko się poobijała. Nie odzywała się do nikogo, ponieważ była tak zmęczona jak i ledwo co potrafiła z siebie wykrztusić. Postanowiła, że zagda do jakiejś osoby z myślą poznania. Podeszła, więc do blondyna o imieniu Chip. 'Jenna: '''Witaj jestem Jenna! ''Uścisnęła mu od razu rękę. 'Jenna: '''A ty jak się nazywasz? ''Obrócił się i spojrzał się na dziewczynę. '''Chip: O ty do mnie mówisz? Wskazał na siebie palcem, dla pewności. Chip: 'Chociaż ktoś nie ignoruje! Ekhem! ♫Rychło w czas! Rychło w czas, by poznać was!♫ ''Zrobił niewielki ukłop po tym jakże miłym przywitaniu. Nieadekwatnym, ale powitaniu. Jenna od razu rozpromieniała. 'Jenna: '''Jestem taka szczęśliwa, że tu jestem! Juz pierwsza osoba, to będzie szło tylko łatwiej, a w ogóle, to nadal nie poznałam twojego imienia! ''Powiedziała usmiechając się coraz to szerzej. 'Chip: '''Chip! Miło poznać. Powiedziałbym, ze widzię cię pierwszy raz ale rozpoczynać znajomość do kłamstwa byłoby zapewne przesadą. '''Jenna: '''Pewnie widziałeś mnie ostatnio jak byliśmy rodzielani do drużyn.. a ja wtedy tak trochę wparowałam ^ ^' W każdym razie ciekawe czy jak to wszystko się potoczy! Mam nadzieję, że będą tutaj jakieś imprezy ;u Bo smęcenia nie zniosę -,- ''Usiadła przy swojej, wielkiej walizce i ją otworzyła. Chciała wyciągnąć ze środka bluzę, ale o coś się zaczepiła. Ta zaczęła czarpać za bluzę w efekcie rozdzierając ją tak, że nie było co zbierać. '''Jenna: '''Oj upsi hihi, często mi się to zdarza :D '''Chip: Wydaje mi się, że oni już rozpoczęli swoje party hard. Wskazuje na świących zawodników. Chip: 'Wolę myśleć, że upicii niż ze zmęczenia. Trochę wredne, ale jak podnosi samemu sobie samoocenę! :D '''Jenna: '''Ty chyba masz rację! Matko, a ja taka nieumalowana i w ogóle jakieś szmaty mam na sobie.. ''Jenna otrzepała się jakby z jej ciuchami było coś nie tak. Następnie rzuciła spojrzenie w stronę innych zaowodników. '' '''Jenna: '''Masz zaniżoną samoocenę? :( Ja ci ją podwyższę! :D '''Chip: '''Dziękuję. Choć jednak wolałbym nie w taki sposób jak większość sobie wyobraża. ''Trochę się jakby zmartwił. Obrócił się i szepnąć coś. '''Chip: Nie chichocz się to nie wyjdzie... Jenna: 'Chodziło mi o to, że każda samoocena idzie w górę jak człowiek staje się śmiały! A gdzie człowiek staje się śmiały?! Na jakiejś super mega wyjebanej w kosmos imprezcee yyy daaaa :D ''Jenna zaśmiała się pod nosem. 'Jenna: '''Ojej zabrzmiałeś jak wąż :p '''Chip: '''Nawet węże są pożyteczne. Przynajmniej dzięki nim jest mniej idiotów na świecie i nie tylko w tym świecie pewnie. ''Kiwnął twierdząco głową, ale zdawało się że chyba przeinaczył to o co jej mogło chodzić. 'Jenna (Pokój zwierzeń): '''Chip jest takim miłym chłopakiem! Ciekawe czy ma w domu węża, pewnie bardzo się nimi interesuje, skoro tak je zachwala! ''Jenna chwilę się zamyśliła. 'Jenna: '''Masz rację, węże usuwają z drogi wiele zwierzątek.. albo to mrówki.. a nie ważne! Wracając do węży! To masz jakiegoś w domu?! '''Chip: '''W domu? Ja nie mam domu. Wolę mówić, że świat jest moim domem i wszędzie mogę się poczuć jak chcę. ''Odparł jej z wielkim przejęciem. 'Chip: '''Ale węża mieć.. no no.. fajna sprawa by była! Chociaż jak się tak zastanowić to jedną taką mam. xD '''Jenna: '''O matko jesteś bezdomny?! Bardzo mi przykro, ale nie mam bułki :< Sprawa?! Jaka sprawa?! ''Zapytała bardzo zaskoczona. 'Chip: '''O rany.. niepotrzebnie wywołałem współczucie. ''Siadł koło niej i uspokoił. '''Chip: Nie jestem tak do końca bezdomny bo mam miejsce do którego wiem, że mogę wrócić. Dla mnie to fajne móc nie słuchać się nikogo. Wziąć los we własne ręce i iść naprzód nie wiedząc co nas czeka. Jak astronomowie badający niekąńczącą się aleję gwiazd! Chip (Pokój zwierzeń): 'Jestem bardzo zaskoczony. *Zaskoczona mina xD* Czy właśnie zawiązałem relację z człowiekiem i ona nie uciekła? To trochę przerażające... '''Jenna: '''A jednak! :") Jesteś wolnym duchem hihi to jest takie inspirujące <3 A właśnie dobrze, że wspomniałeś o gwiazdach, bo uwielbiam patrzeć w gwiazdy, a teraz jest na to idealna pora! ''Jenna wzięła kocyk z walizki i rozłożyła go na podłodze. '''Jenna: '''Więc na co czekamy?! Połóżmy się i oglądajmy je! '''Chip: Możemy, ale jednak chyba nie tutaj co nie? Bo tak jakby jesteśmy w środku budynku. xD Zwinął koc i skierował się na zewnątrz. Chip: 'Nawet w piekle muszą zakręcić dopływ gazu. ''Rozłożył wszystko na zewnątrz. Wrócił jeszcze po dziewczynę i kosz. Jenna trochę się zaczerwieniła, bo nie zauważyła, że są w budynku i zrobiło jej się głupio, nie chce żeby ludzie brali ją za idiotkę, mimo, że czasem tak to wygląda xD 'Jenna: '''A.. no tak! Tylko chyba przez to zmęczenie nie zauważyłam, że nie jestesmy na zewnątrz ;u ''Jenna poszła wraz z Chip'em na zewnątrz. Położyła się na kocu i spoglądąla na niebo. 'Jenna: '''Ciekawe jakie sekrety skrywają te gwiazdy haha, może na niektórych ktoś mieszka :) ''Dion siedział sobie na tyłach budynku. W międzyczasie znalazł kilka patyków i kamieni, dzięki którym strugał sobie nóż. ''Dion: Nic ze świata zewnętrznego? Prosz bardzo. '' Tiffany głowiła się chwilę, gdzie może być jej przyjaciel. Nie zwróciła również uwagi na Chip'a i Jennę, bo wybierała sobie ciuchy na przebranie. Poszła przez korytarz do czterech, ledwo trzymających się ścian - do łazienki. Ubrała się w spodenki z wysokim stanem, crop top i założyła na stopy obcasy. Kiedy wychodziła, walnęła o coś... Josee znalazła się po odpoczynku obok Diona. 'Josee: '''Nie miej mnie za irytującej. :D ''Stanęła obok niego aby przypadkiem nie dostać nożem. ^^ 'Josee: '''Po Wariackim Wyścigu serio się ogarnęłam, mogę to udowodnić. Ale mi podpowiedz! '(PZ Josee): 'Uświadomiłam sobie, że złoto nie jest najważniejsze, tylko to, jak bardzo dobre zajmujesz miejsce. Mamie próbuję cały czas wmówić, że 2 i 3 miejsce to też stawanie na podium, a 4 to już Totalna Porażka! A teraz nie mam ochoty nikogo sabotować, no chyba, że przeciwników. ;) WIĘC SZYKUJ SIĘ ROXANE!!! Wylecisz następna! 3:) *laugh maniacal* '''Dion: '''Na co? ''Mruknął spoglądając na nią kątem oka. On również usłyszał huk jakby ktoś na coś wpadł. Tiffany wpadła na ścianę, która powoli zaczęła się sypać. Uderzyła głową i upadła, aż zaczęło jej się kręcić. '''Tiffany: Ałć... Dajon wstał i poszedł zobaczyć o co chodzi. Za ścianą zobaczył leżacą na ziemii Tiffcię która trzymała się za głowę. Dion: '''Wszystko gra? '''Tiffany: '''Niebardzo.. Boli mnie głowa.. I dlaczego widzę cię potrójnie... '''Dion: '''Yhy. ''Dion pomógł Tiffci się podnieść łapiąc ją w talii. Dziewczyna upadła po chwili. '' '''Tiffany: Możesz mnie gdzieś położyć..? Tylko nie gdzie są wszyscy. Nie chcę, żeby patrzyli, kiedy przypadkiem zwymiotuję. ;c Dion: 'Ok.. ''Mruknął. Wziął dziewczynę na ręce, ta złapała się jego szyi i zaniósł ją tam gdzie przebywał wcześniej, prawie. Trochę dalej była wolna przestrzeń akurat w cieniu, chodź to i tak nic nie dawało. (jak wiemy wszędzie 35 stopni) '''Tiffany: Jesteś całkiem miły, kiedy nie jesteś buntownikiem.. Dion wywrócił tylko oczami i posadził powoli Tiffcię na ziemi. Dziewczyna oparła się o ścianę a on przysiadł obok niej i kontynuował to co robił wcześniej (robienie noża). Tiffany zmęczona bólem głowy oparła głowę o jego ramię. Tiffany: Co jeszcze robisz prócz bycia buntownikiem? Masz jakieś zainteresowania? Dion chwilę przemilczał. Dion: 'Chciałem iść kiedyś do wojska, ale te zasady... ''Mruknął. 'Dion: '''Popierdoliło ich chyba. '''Tiffany: '''Czuję się tutaj jakbym była w więzieniu.. Hmm.. Lubisz operować bronią i te sprawy? Chciałbyś kiedyś ze mną pojechać na strzelnicę? c: '''Dion: '''Kochana... ''Dion zaśmiał się. 'Dion: '''Strzelnicę to ja mam u siebie na ulicy. c: ''Mruknął strugając dalej nóż. '''Tiffany: Pewnie się napie*dalacie każdy z każdym. C: Dion: 'Każdy z każdym to nie, ale tak - Napierdalamy się. ''Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. '''Tiffany: Fajnie macie.. Też bym tak chciała, w sumie, kiedyś taka byłam.. Ale po ostatniej bójce, gdzie dość mocno oberwałam nie wypuszcza mnie nigdzie. Rozumiesz? To działo się kilka lat temu. Moją jedyną przyjaciółką jest Sonja, kuzynka i syn kolegi taty. Moje życie to istna masakra, zero pożytku. Zabierzesz mnie kiedyś do siebie? Dion: 'Może... ''Spojrzał na efekty swojej pracy. Nóż wyglądał...solidnie, a właściwie tylko rączka od niego. Wziął jakiś naostrzony kamień i kawałek sznura który wcześniej znalazł i przywiązał jakoś do rączki. Teraz miał własny prowizoryczny nóż. Schował go do kieszeni. '''Tiffany: Heh, będziesz polował na zwierzynę? Dion: '''Jeżeli przez słowo zwierzyna rozumieć mam wrogowie to tak. '''Tiffany: Na mnie też? Posmuciła się trochę na tą myśl. Dion zerknął na nią na chwilkę po czym znowu patrzył przed siebie. Dion: 'Wygląda na to, że nie. ''Mruknął. 'Tiffany (PZ): Hmm.. Na początku myślałam, że Dion to tylko taki.. bad boy. Tak właśnie! A okazuje się, że pod tą maską buntownika skrywa się spokojny facet. ' 'Tiffany: '''Cieszę się.. ''Zatrzęsła się z zimna. '''Tiffany: Wiem, że wyda ci się to niedorzeczne pomimo takiej wysokiej temperatury, ale... zimno mi. Dion: 'Tak, to jest niedorzeczne. ''Odparł. Josee była nadal obok nich. 'Josee: '''Domyślacie się, jakie może będzie zadanie? Jestem w pełni przygotowana! ''Uśmiechnęła się. Maddie w tym czasie obserwowała Tiffany i Diona. '''Maddie (pokój zwierzeń): '''To trochę śmieszne, jak ta ruda... próbuje się do Diona podwalać. Mam na myśl po prostu to, że, no, gdzie w tym jakiś głębszy cel. Jeśli inni zauważą, że są ze sobą "blisko", to oberwie im się obu. W tego typu programach zawodnicy nie lubią, kiedy nagle jakaś dwójka jest zdecydowanie w zbyt bliskich relacjach. Ach, mam na myśli tą rudą. Ale Dionowi się dostanie przy okazji. Cóż. Życzę jej powodzenia. W dalszych zalotach. '''Tiffany (PZ): No co. Źle się czułam, nie flirtowałam z nim. Jak ludzie się źle czują to są dreszcze, uczucie zimna i tak dalej. A potem chyba poszłam spać.. :3 Tiffany: 'Dlatego od ciebie uciekam na słońce, może będzie mi cieplej. ''Poszła z cienia i natychmiast zasnęła kładąc się na brzuchu. Dion tylko wzruszył ramionami i spojrzał na Josee. 'Dion: '''Nie. ''Odparł krótko. '''Josee: '''Aha... ''Wywraca swoimi pięknymi oczętami i już stara się nic więcej nie odzywać. '' ''Dion: Jeżeli ktoś myślał, że mam zamiar się do niej dobierać, to jest - podkreślam, w dużym błędzie. '' 'Maddie: '''Może kiedy Colt zabierał rzeczy osobiste, to jakoś udało jej się przekabacić prezerwatywy między cyckami. Chociaż tyle dobrego z tego by było... ''Powiedziała cicho do siebie. Hatsune akurat spał sam, smutny po tym, jak Colt zabrał mu jego konsole. 'Hatsune (zwierzenie): '''Nie mam już bez konsolek robić cokolwiek w tym programie... boshe! Może uda mi się do kogoś zagadać? ''Zaczął coś krzyczeć do swojej drużyny. 'Hatsune: '''Haloo! Jest tam kto? ''Tiffany tymczasem spała. Ale jak spała! Najpierw spała na brzuchu, bo chciała, żeby jej się plecy nagrzały. Potem przekręciła się na drugi bok. Położyła się na plecach. Nie spasowało jej, przewróciła się na inny bok a potem jakoś wszystko samo poszło. Co chwilę się wierciła i mamrotała coś o drinkach w pępkach i "Nie polewaj!". 'Tiffany (PZ): No co.. Wiercę się i gadam przez sen.. ' Dion wstał i postanowił się wyprostować. Przeciągnął się i zaczął sobie chodzić po okolicy. Po drodze wpadł na Maddie. 'Maddie: '''Jak tam twoja... ''Pauza. 'Maddie: '... imprezowa diva. I jej zaloty? Powiedziała sucho. 'Dion: '''Zaloty? ''Mruknął również sucho. 'Maddie: '''Wiesz. ''Poruszyła brwiami w górę i dół, tak jak na gifie, tylko z obojętną miną: thumb|left|100px 'Dion: '''Masz coś z brwiami czy jak? ''Mruknął. 'Dion: '''Była po prostu miła. ''Odparł równie obojętnie co ona wyglądała. 'Maddie: '''Dziewczyny z cyckami na wierzchu i sukienkami odsłaniającymi prawie tyłeczek... Raczej nie są "w ten sposób" miłe. Uwierz mi. ''Przewróciła oczami. 'Maddie: '''Szczególnie jak w komplecie do tego dochodzi imprezowa dusza, hashtagi i wizerunek typu "a co tam będę break the rules" oraz "bad girls są dobre i złe". '''Dion: '''Tia. Widzę, że coś o tym wiesz. ''Mruknął. 'Dion: '''Bynajmniej. Ja tutaj miłości szukać nie przyjechałem. ''Odparł. 'Maddie: '''A ona pewnie nie po to żeby zachować na palcu pierścień cnoty. '''Dion: '''Widzę ostra pesymistka. ''Wywrócił oczami. 'Maddie: '''Nie jestem pesymistką. ''Też wywróciła oczami. 'Maddie: '''Optymiści myślą, że świat stoi do nich otworem. Jako realistka wiem, co to za otwór. '''Dion: '''Idzie się rozczarować. ''Rozejrzał się wokół. Maddie stwierdziła, że się rozgadała za bardzo, więc postanowiła się bardziej stonować. 'Maddie: '''Tak. Strasznie. '''Dion: '''Skoro tak to po co tutaj jesteś? '''Maddie: 'Żeby wygrać. Odpowiedziała niewzruszonym głosem. 'Maddie: '''Przynajmniej taki jest zamysł programu. Poza tym. To gra o kasę. Nie symulator randki, nie symulator znajdywania przyjaciół, nie symulator dobrej zabawy. '''Dion: '''Symulator napierdalania się z konkurencją i łatwiejszej drogi zarobienia pieniędzy. ''Mruknął. 'Dion: '''Bynajmniej, zawsze jest dobrze do kogo otworzyć gębę niż siedzieć samemu i czekać, aż konkurencja cię wykopie. ''Maddie się podirytowała odpowiedzią Diona, jednak zachowała spokój. '' '''Maddie: '''Nie musisz mnie uświadamiać. Mam o tym pojęcie. Od dawna. ''Chłopak tylko rollnął oczami. 'Dion: '''Jasne. ''Odparł po czym udał się do budynku do swojego kącika (czyt. miejsce snu) Położył się na plecach, ręcę wziął za siebię i spoglądał w sufit. Maddie udała się w jakieś inne miejsce, z dala od Diona. 'Maddie (pokój zwierzeń): '''Nie potrzebuję ludzi. Mogę wygrać z nimi, albo bez nich. Dopóki znam swoje własne możliwości, tak daleko mogę zajść. Jeśli będzie trzeba, założę sojusz, wbiję komuś nóż w plecy, podłożę mu nogę podczas wyzwania, albo zrzucę całą winę za porażkę. Ta. Nie mam dobrej gry socjalnej. Dlatego muszę wszystko pokładać w całej reszcie. ''Tiffany już wcześniej wstała. Zobaczyła leżącego Dion'a i nie zmieniając miejsca, wstała tylko. '''Tiffany: '''Czuję się już trochę lepiej. Dziękuję za troskę. ♥ '''Tiffany (PZ): Niektórzy ludzie są niemili, kiedy się staram. Nie przyjechałam tutaj dla kasy a prawdziwego powodu nie zdradzę. Dion jest serio w porządku. I ma fajną klatę... <3 Oddaliła się gdzieś, pewnie wróciła do pozostałych. Shana przybyła na miejsce i zajrzała do środka. Poczuła okropny smród, który dochodził prawdopodobnie z kibla. Shana (PZ): ''' Nie mam pojęcia co mnie tu ciągnęło... Ale nie mogę ciągle siedzieć sama tam gdzie ekipa. ''Po miło spędzonym wieczorze, albo i nocy bo nie zorientował się która to już pora Chip postanowił sobie wrócić do domu. Nie zastał towarzyszki. '' '''Chip: Oho.. Jego też uderzył ów smród. Chip: Śmierdzi jakby coś zdechło... To twoja sprawka? <3 Przyglądał się nieznajomej, która stała z pewnie zatkanym nosem. Nie był pewny bo jedyne co widział to jej plecy. xD Shana słysząc głos za plecami odwróciła się. Shana: 'Nie odpowiadam za cokolwiek w tej upalnej krainie. A ty jesteś.... ? ''Shana nie kojarzyła owego osobnika z kamer, widać niczym się nie wyróżnił. xD 'Chip: '''O! I przy tym lepiej zostańmy! Bo jeszcze tłum ludzi się zwali... ''Przymrużył oczy i rozglądał się podejrzliwie na boki. 'Chip: '''A już nadal za dużo jest na tym pustkowiu... Lepiej ty powiedz kim jesteś i czemu przez ciebie ten smród się bije! Nie było go tu wcześniej! Powiedz jak coś zdechło z twojego powodu to nikomu nie powiem. Pozwól mi się zapoznać z nim, żywi ludzie bywają nudni jeśli wiesz co mam na myśli. '''Shana: ' Jak o tym wspomniałeś, to sama też nie lubię zbyt wielkich tłumów. Zastanowiła się przez chwile nad dalszą odpowiedzią. 'Shana: '''Cóż, jestem z ekipy i me imię to Shana. Odpowiadam poniekąd drugą drużynę, która tu jest i naszło mnie na małe odwiedziny. ''Starła pot z czoła i kontynuowała. 'Shana: '''Kto wie, może coś wam tutaj podrzuciłam jak nikt nie patrzył. ''Złośliwy uśmiech. 'Chip: '''Oby temu ignorantowi. ''Parsknął. '''Chip: Wisi mi przysługę, że jak będzie na łożu śmierci to ja pierwszy odłączę aparaturę! To wspaniały gest nie sądzisz? <3 Shana spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie. Shana: Kogo masz na myśli ? Shana(PZ): ' Nie w temacie cosik... '''Chip: 'Żebym to pamiętał. Słabą mam pamięć do ludzi. Za godzinę pewnie będę się pytał kim ty jesteś. Ale że coś znaczysz to trzeba będzie się liczyć co nie? Chyba... może... sam nie wiem czemu tu jeszcze jesteśmy. :D 'Shana: ' Czyżby amnezja daje się we znaki tak szybko ? Zaintrygowała się. 'Chip: ' Amnezja? Być może? Zastanawiająco podrapał się pod podbródku. '''Chip: Albo zwyczajne lenistwo. Ponad połowy pewnie nie spotkam nigdy więcej, więc po co się trudzić ich spamiętywać? A jeśli nawet to mało kto wydaje się na tyle interesujący by go zapamiętać. Uśmiechał się rozbawiony. Chip: Brzmię jak narcystyczny egocentryk, ale zapewniam cię. Sam za wyjątkowego się nie uważam. Ale mysl jak myśl. Shana: 'Spokojnie. Po jednym zdaniu nie mam zamiaru oceniać nikogo. Gdyby jednak powtarzało się to za często to raczej coś by w tym było. ''Schowała ręce do kieszeni w swój płaszcz. 'Shana: '''Więc właściwie co robisz w tym programie ? ''Była dosyć ciekawa odpowiedzi chłopaka. '''Chip: Jakieś olśnienie? Ośmieszenie się? Pokazanie samego siebie? Z nudów? Przeżycia przygody? Może wszystko po trochu i jeszcze więcej? Wzruszył ramionami. Chip: 'Bo bez przesady... Wyobrażasz sobie jak ktoś kto nawet nie wie co tu robi zdobywa tytuł zwycięzcy? xD Pewnie jest taka wersja w przyszłości, ale musi być naprawdę prześmiewcza. xD ''Shana się uśmiechnęła z powodu odpowiedzi. 'Shana: '''Kiedyś i takiemu pewnie się uda. ''Chciała go spytać teraz czy liczy na wygraną. Ale o to raczej nie było sensu pytać. '''Shana: '''Ten sezon będzie wystarczająco długi, byś to po co tu jesteś choć trochę stało się faktem. O ile dotrwasz dłuższy czas. '''Chip: Jakoś przebrnąłem przez pierwszy dzień siedząc jedynei w grobach martwych elfów. Może inne dni też tak miną. :D Wysunał głowę do góry i spojrzał. Chip: Jeśli ci to nei przeszkodzi.. bo naprawdę jestem ciekaw czy coś tam zdechło i nie trzeba tego czasem dobić. <3 Odrobinka brutalnośli z litością. Shana: 'No tak, po co ma się coś męczyć. ''Nagle coś zapikało u Shany. 'Shana: ' Chyba przyszła pora wracać na zamek do reszty ekipy. Powodzenia. Pomachała mu na szybko i wybiegła natychmiast. 'Chip: '''Huh.. ''Sam pobiegł sprawdzić skąd wydobywam się smród. Na chwilę wyjrzał przez okno, upewnić się że drzewo już się nie jara. Trochę się zawiódł, że nie. Wzruszył tylko ramionami i sprawdzał sobie łazienkę w poszukiwaniu czy coś nie zdechło. xD '''Chip (Pokój zwierzeń): Shana tak? *Myśli* Zapamiętałem więc nie jest żle! O i nie uwierzycie''! *Pokazuje szczura którego znalazł w łazience*'' Biedny sam już opuścił nasz świat. Szkoda, że nie dał sobie pomóc. ALBO NIE DAŁ PRZYZWOLENIA JAK PEWNA OSOBA CO IMIENIA NAWET NIE PAMIĘTAM! *Robi się lekko czerwony ze złości* ''Nie! Nie.. grobowy spokój przede wszyskim. ''*Przełożył nogę na drugą i uspokojony uśmiechał się jedynie do kamery swoim szyderczym uśmieszkiem.* Dion również poczół owy odór. Zatkał usta rękoma. Dion: 'O ja pie**ole... ''Wyjąkał. Oxana jak to Oxana gdy spała to i lunatykowała i tak jej czas leciał. To na kogoś wpadła to na coś weszła. A kiedy już się obudziła nie miała jakoś humoru. '' '''Oxana (Pokój zwierzeń): '''Mam wrażenie, że chyba znowu zdarza mi się lunatykować.. Dobrze się to nie zapowiada, już przypominam sobie co było kiedyś... ''Zilean spał cały czas jak zabity. 'Zilean (przez sen): '''Nie ma mowy, ma być piąta i już! Loga drużynowe: Napalone Elfy ''Napalone Elfy jako pierwsze zaprezentowały ''swoje rozkoszne logo:'' thumb|left|150px Zmumifikowane Koteczky: thumb|left|176px Robo-Złamasy Logo zrobione przez Robo-Złamasów. Z małą sugestią kapitan: thumb|left Ocena Log: Colt pojawił się na rynku wywieszając punktacje. Wyjaśnienie strat punktów: Napalone elfy: 0,5 pkt stracone za brak elfich uszów, nie wiadomo czy to elfy czy nie :> Koteczky: Brak współpracy z mentorem, jeśli nadal coś takiego będzie się pokazywać w dalszych wyzwaniach wyniosę z tego konsekwencję. '' ''Ocena Log: 2 pkt - (Cat.1) - Wywiązanie się z tematyki 1 pkt - (Cat. 2) - Kolorystyka 1 pkt - (Cat. 3) - Oryginalność 1 pkt - (Cat. 4) - Wspólpraca z mentorem 1 pkt - (Cat. 5) - Nawiązanie do ficka Wyzwanie: Wszyscy uczestnicy zebrali się w Cagypcie przy wielkim obserwatorium. Czekała na nich Isis. Kiedy zobaczyła, że sa już wszyscy rozpoczęła swój wywód. Isis: 'Witajcie, drodzy uczestnicy. ''Powitała ich. '' '''Isis: '''Macie pecha, dzisiaj to ja was pomęczę. ''Uśmiechnęła się wrednie. 'Isis: '''Ale pewnie kapnęliście się wcześniej, jak już tu wkroczyliście. Tak czy siak. ''Odchrząknęła. '''Isis: '''Jako, że dla mieszkańców Cagyptu bardzo dużą rolę miała wiara, spędzali wiele czasu w obserwatorium. Duża część ich mitologii opiera się na czytaniu z gwiazd. Jakie jest zadanie? Każda z drużyn musi wymyślić własną konstelację gwiazd. Nazwać ją i narysować. Ponadto drużyna musi przygotować scenkę, w której odegra małe przedstawienie. O czym? Kiedy konstelacja zostanie przygotowana, trzeba wymyślić legendę/mit z nią związany i przedstawić ową legendę w formie przedstawienia. Proszę, aby wszelakie dekoracje, kostiumy itd. Były w miarę realnie przedstawione. Bez super nowoczesnych technologii i innych cudactw. '''UWAGI: ' ' * W przygotowaniu rysunku konstelacji bierze udział maksymalnie jedna osoba! * W przedstawieniu bierze udział reszta drużyny (rysownik już nie). Każdy OSOBIŚCIE musi napisać przynajmniej jedną kwestię. * Pytania do Isis. (poniżej zapiszcie, kto został przydzielony do rysunku) Z drużyny Zmumifikowane Koteczky głównym rysownikiem jest Oxana aka. Mićka. Z drużyny Napalonych Elfów głównym rysownikiem jest Severin. Czas do niedzieli, 5.06 godz. 15:30. Zmumifikowane Koteczky+Vanessa Drużyna dość długo siedziała w milczeniu i nie wiedziała jak zbytnio się do czegoś zabrać. '' '''Chip:' Sztywno co nie? Siedział i rozmawiał na boku z kimś. Chip: 'Biednie to wygląda. ''Nagle ktoś zacząl mu jakby opowiadać idealną fabułę. Nie bacząc na to co inni robili natychmiast narzucił pomysł i rozpoczął rozległe przygotowania. xD Akt I "Rajskie uniesienie" 400px Gdy życie się końcu rozpoczyna się kolejny rozdział. Dusza czysta i godna wcale nie gaśnie wraz z końcem życia. Wręcz przeciwnie. Trafia ona na wspaniały filrnament, gdzie może wydobywać swój blask przez wieczność. Otoczona opieką największego z nich dusze mogą poczuć się tak jak na to zasłużyli. Niczego nie brakuje. Nie zazna się cierpień codziennego życia. Jedynie wieczna rozkosz. Wielu jednak podziwia ten festiwal, Niektórzy dążą i mają nadzieję by móc trafić na nieboskłon tego raju. ... ... ... ... ... Jak jednak to naprawdę wygląda? --- Wszyscy członkowie drużyny za wyjątkiem Oxany, która zajęła się scenografią, kostriumami i całą oprawą artystyczną weszli na scenę. Każdy z nich miał wąsy na policzkach bo rzecz jasna odgrywali kotki. Nie byle jakie! Każdy z nich znajdował się w raju więc wszyscy mieli fikuśne, wielokolorowe stroje a sama sceneria przypominała sielankowy koci raj. Sceneria przypominała spokojną letnią przystań, z tą różnicą że znajdowała się rzeka wypełniona mlekiem, wszędzie znajdowały się włóczki i inne kocie zabawki jak i były gałęzie z nabitymi rybkami. W końcu drzewko z rybkami to marzenie każdego kotka. Nieco wyżej zawieszone były pomalowane żarówki i kolorowe płótna przypominające ów wspominany wyżej i na rysunku rajski nieboskłon. Jesteście kotami w tym raju z tego mitu, więc jakoś przedstawcie ładnie życie w tym mitologicznym '''kocim '''raju. W razie czego pytania i porady do Oxany jeśli chodzi o tą '''główną '''część :D> Leżał sobie wygodnie zwinięty w kłębek jak prawdziwy kot. Światło pało na niego, jakby wstąpił dzień. Wyciągnął się. '''Chip: Mhrau! Spojrzał w górę. Chip: 'Dzisiaj niebo błyszczy jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle. ''Nieco przysłonił oczy, jakby chciał mieć lepszy widok. 'Chip: '''Oho! Dzisiaj coś się szykuje. ''Na jednym z spruchniałych drzew spała leniwie Vanessa. '''Vanessa: Coś sugerujesz, mrrau koci przyjacielu? Chip: Może jakąś rybkę z drzewka? <3 Podszedł do krzaka i wziął jedną z ryb, które dla kota byłyby rajem. On lekko się krzywił przy jej zapachu. Daniel zobaczył to i przewrócił oczami. Daniel: 'Co, pyszna? ''Poszedł do spruchniałego drzewa. Położył się i zasnął. 'Chip: '''W rzeczy samej! ''Ugryzł i odgryzł jej kawałek i resztę rzucił dla koteła Daniela. '''Chip: Tutaj w raju każdy dba o przyjaciół. <3 Vanessa: Raj jest tak wspaniały, że przyjaźń tu to podstawa. Zerkała na pozostałe dwa "koteły". Chip: Ty jesteś nową prawda? Jeszcze nie dostałaś miejsca na nieboskłonie? Podszedł do niej i przyjrzał się. Chip: '''Widać, że byłaś wspaniałym kotem! Nic dziwnego, że tu jesteś. Wskazał na kaskadę znajdujących się gwiazd. '''Chip: Choć tutaj żyje się wspaniale, to prawdziwe szczęście zacznie się gdy trafisz do swoich przodków. Codziennie wiele z nas znika i pojawia się tutaj by móc skosztować życia w raju. To samo w sobie nie jest nagrodą. Nie! Istniejemy na nocnym niebie układając się w przepiękną kaskadę. Każdy z nas ma tam swoje miejsce. Sunąl lekko ręką pokazując znajdujące się obiekty w oddali. Chip: Zgaduję, ze Droga Mleczna to miejsce skąd ty pochodzisz? Musi być piękne jak ty sama. Uśmiechnął się do niej. Chip: Dzisiaj jednak czekam też na coś innego. Dzisiaj pojawi się wizerunek naszego najwspanialszego. Tego, który jest najbardziej prawy z nas wszystkich i najbardziej koci. Uosabia nasz urok. Sam kiedyś chciałbym stać się gwiazdą na jego nocnym niebie. Napalone Elfy Severin po długim rozmyślaniu. Severin:'Drużyno! Mam pomysł. Ja mogę narysować konstelację. ''Wyją kartkę i coś do rysowania. Potem zaczął rysować. Po minucie skończył. 'Severin:'Już! Oto nasz rysunek. Pokazuje drużynie. thumb|left|312px 'Severin:'Jest to fajka. Co wy na to? 'Igor:'Pommysł dobry,ale...Trudno by było wyniślić do tego przedstawienie.A wy drużyno co myślicie? Znikąd nagle pojawiła się Helen, która przez cały czas się ukrywała, nie mając ochoty na kontakt z nikim. Patrząc na to, co się dzieje, jedynie mocno się zażenowała. ''Helen: A mogłam zostać w swojej kryjówce...'' 'Helen: '''Wy chyba traktujecie to zadanie poważnie, prawda? ''Szturchnęła łokciem Brittnay, która jak gdyby nigdy nic robiła sobie makijaż, nie zdając sobie sprawy z sytuacji. 'Helen: '''I nie lenić się tutaj! Wy naprawdę chcecie tak szybko odpaść? ''Zirytowała usiadła, próbując coś wymyśleć. Robo-Złamasy Wszyscy siedzieli cicho i nikt nic nie mówił. '''Dion: '''To...ma ktoś jakiś pomysł? '''Addie: Ale na co pomysł ?? Addie(Pz): Przepraszam że mnie nie było ale zapomniałam że tu jestem !! Po chwili jakoś takoś drużyna zaczęła coś tam skrobać... Mecha-Team presents: Legend about Super Clumsy Oafs Powiadają, że gdzieś w Alpach Japońskich w swojej świątyni Sprawiedliwości i Łamania Kości przesiaduje sześć osób. Sześć tajemniczych osób, które stoją na straży porządku, które tępią zło i występek, które zawsze są gotowe by bronić Japonii przez potworami, złoczyńcami i innymi zagrożeniami czy też dziwactwami. Ta szóstka osób, wyrusza na akcję w swoich super skórzanych strojach w różnych kolorkach, maskach Power Rangersów oraz używa swoich nadprzyrodzonych zdolności bądź obrzydliwości by dbać o bezpieczeństwo każdego dnia... Wystąpili: Ekipa: *Yanke$ jako Colt *Marks jako Shana *Dark jako Jasper *Claudy jako Isis Zawodnicy: *Aikko jako Chip *KsVive jako Daniel *Yuriko (Yurisia) jako Tiffany *Raff jako Raphaél * - Preston *TakaTamJaa jako Maddie *Rafix jako Gabriel *[[Użytkownik:DreamKiller1|'DK']] jako Dion *M2000 jako Severin * Totaldrama52 jako Igor *LadyBetter as Roxane *Binuzz jako Josee *Mr. WarmCroissant (dyskusja) 18:12, maj 31, 2016 (UTC)Rogalik jako Hatsune *CTGT jako Jenna *Maw jako Dina *TheMićka jako Oxana *Norbert jako Zilean *Ven Kategoria:Totalna Porażka w Krainie Rozkoszy - Odcinki